


tangled thoughts on the tangled shore

by joyeuseful



Series: My Destiny Drabbles [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Chillaxing with Ghost, Gen, Tangled Shore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyeuseful/pseuds/joyeuseful
Summary: Ghost and the Young Wolf relax on the Tangled Shore. Royal wine is involved.
Series: My Destiny Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	tangled thoughts on the tangled shore

**Author's Note:**

> edited by my lovely beta feriswheel. my boobear

Ghost knocked the cork off the edge. They watched it spiraled down into the abyss under the Tangled Shore. He started to push the bottle of wine towards the edge when the Young Wolf snatched it away.

“No,” she said. “I killed that damn robot, and I didn’t get my damn rigs. At the very least, I deserve some wine.” She took a long swig. Her face scrunched up into a grimace.

“Well?” Ghost gloated, his shell spinning happily.

“Tastes like shit.” She dropped it off the edge.

“It is made from  _ planets. _ Probably has left over vex milk from Nessus. Blegh.”

“Hey, syrup comes from trees. Planets can probably taste good too. You just need to refine it… Just not like that.” Turning her helmet over in her hands, she buffed a mark out with her cloak. “Will you still be my ghost when I become a minotaur?”

Ghost floated around in front of her and nestled on her lap, his iris focused on her. “Bold of you to assume that you would be a Minotaur. You would be a hobgoblin at best.”

“I hate hobgoblins,” she muttered and took a drink from a flask of water. “Not only do they crouch, the have their stupid shield to heal.”

“They’re also better snipers than Lady Efrideet.”

Water exploded from her nose. Coughing, she shook her head at her ghost. “Don’t let Saladin hear you say that. We’ll get a lecture the next time he rolls around. I like the Iron Lords and everything, but he needs to lighten up.”

Ghost’s iris narrowed. “He had to watch his friends die.”

Pursing her lips, the guardian nodded. “Okay, that’s valid, but I’ve totally recovered from Cayde dying and that was, like, a year and a half ago.”

Ghost didn’t say anything. He didn’t say anything very loudly to make sure she knew she was full of shit.

“I worked through it,” she muttered. The Young Wolf definitely wasn’t pouting. The Young Wolf absolutely did  _ not _ pout, ever.

Ghost didn’t push it. Sensitive topic and all that.

Leaning back, she blew her hair out of her face. The landscape of the Tangled Shore shifted more than usual, but maybe it was her head. “I miss Variks. I know what you’re going to say, if he hadn’t released the prisoners, then Cayde wouldn’t have died, so it’s really all Variks fault.”

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Ghost said reproachfully. “Remember, Ikora said that it could all be traced back to… Oryx’s sister.”

“Shhh. Don’t feed her.” The Young Wolf laid back completely, resting her head against a rock. “Honestly, it’s Mara Sov’s fault. She could have just told him her plan and then he wouldn’t have been all pissy about her dying.”

Ghost floated, his shell nodding back and forth in agreement. They had both agreed that they did not like Mara Sov well before she had her temper tantrum at Ghost. No one yelled at her ghost. She still had to break Drifters kneecaps for being rude to Ghost.

“I miss going to the Prison of Elders and hearing Variks say weird shit. Seeing Petra there instead of the Dreaming City. I miss back before Ghaul rolled his ass into our system and disrupted everything. Now we got the freaking darkness being menacing. Freaking pyramid ships.”

“You’re… very contemplative right now,” Ghost said, accusation in his voice. “I should have analyzed that wine better…” He looked towards the edge.

“Shhhh,” she said, pressing a finger against his shell. He might be correct that her brain was feeling a bit more relaxed than usual. “Do you think the Fallen know about Uldren being a guardian?”

“You just said shhhh,” Ghost replied, accusingly.

“I shouldn’t have shot him. I know both Petra and I did it, but I wish I hadn’t. I think about it most nights. He was just an idiot trying to bring his bitch of a sister back and got bamboozled. Yes, he shot Cayde, but was he firing the gun completely of his own volition? Or was Uldren the gun being aimed at us by Oryx’s sister? This was all for Imbaru.”

“If that were true… What are you going to do if you meet Uldren? Apologize?”

“Probably drag him in to be the hunter vanguard.”

“That is the opposite of an apology. That’s a death sentence.”

“Okay, the hunter vanguard, but he has to hang out with Saint-14 at all times.”

“In his bubble?”

“In his bubble.”

“You know he can’t do that indefinitely.”

“He totally can. I died, like, fifty times trying to stop the House of Devils while he held that. I’d settle for being invisible all the time.”

“Except the Crucible.”

“Totally in the Crucible. I like it when Shaxx yells at me.”

“Gross.” He floated up and rested on her chest armor. “No more drinking stuff from Calus. Or Drifter. Never Drifter.”

“He has some pretty good recipes.”

“Do you want worms? This is how you get worms. Do you want to be beholden to the darkness?”

“Pfft. We’re out there doing a dance for it. Trying to power the damn thing up. Hell, we’re beholden to the Sword Logic already. We are the  _ sword _ . Toss something at us? It dies. We chop it up into tiny pieces,” she scoffed. “Imagine how happy Toland would be if we made an Ascendant Realm.”

“Okay,  _ no. _ Conversation over. Not going down this path.” He nudged her. “Get up. Maybe Spider will let you nap in his safehouse.”

Pushing herself up, the guardian brushed off her cloak and slid her helmet back on. She stumbled on the hem of her cloak and fell onto her ass.

Ghost floated around and pressed against her arm, doing all he could to make sure she stayed vertical. It wasn’t much.

“Hey, Ghost?”

“Yes?”

“I love you. You’re my bestie.”

“I love you too. Even when you’re drinking wine from a menace.” 


End file.
